Rudi
Rudi is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. He's a factory worker at Central Factory who's usually found working his job in either the factory's basement workshop or near the entrance to the Kaldia tunnel on the Zeiss side. His life is going through a rather tumultous phase around the time Estelle and Joshua arrive in Zeiss since Rudi has a hopeless crush on his colleague and direct superior Faye, who also works in the workshop underneath the factory. When Faye lands in a rough patch with her boyfriend, the soldier Brahm who's stationed at Wolf Fort, and breaks up with him, Rudi's fixation on the object of his affection grows even stronger and it ends up throwing his life out of whack. He knows that this is his chance to make Faye notice him and vows to work extra hard in order to impress her, but the issue of Faye and her boyfriend keeps occupying his mind and he starts randomly spacing out as a result. Faye notices Rudi's bouts of mental absence and gives him a sound scolding. This creates somewhat of a reversal in the dynamic between them as Rudi becomes depressed at the thought of Faye now supposedly having a lower opinion of him and Faye, who's oblivious to her coworker's crush, starts worrying about Rudi and starts thinking of him more, much to her dismay as she's also in the process of reconciling with her former boyfriend at the same time. When Estelle, Joshua and Tita encounter a haulage vehicle along the road suffering from a broken engine, they make a mental note to retrieve an engine orbment from the Central Factory the next time they're there. Eventually finding out that there's a spare engine orbment in the factory basement, the bracers and Tita head down there and speak to Rudi, who's still moping over his crush. After hearing that the three of them need a replacement engine, Rudi retrieves the item they need and after warning to be careful with it, sends them on their way. While some of the factory's employees appear to be chain smokers, Rudi himself seems to be extremely sensitive to it since he inhales a large dose of smoke from the smoke canisters used in the Intelligence Division's attack on Central Factory and is later seen at the infirmiry, still trying to cough the smoke out of his lungs. If Estelle and Joshua don't help Private Brahm make up with Faye by delivering his letter and getting her a gift, Faye won't get back together with him and instead of Brahm, it'll be Rudi who'll invite her to accompany him to the birthday celebration in Grancel. While in that case the two of them are spending their free time together, they're not quite in a relationship and Rudi is a bit bummed that Faye spends so much time geeking out over the Arseille at the royal city's landing port instead of hanging out at a more romantic location. Relations Rudi is a subordinate and admirer of Faye Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Central Factory